Blind Man's Bluff 2
by Emmint
Summary: Matt wakes with a severe headache and blurred vision, he remembers Billy Poe and the time when he'd suffered in a similar way. Doc is worried about this and has to find a way to help him regain full vision.
1. Chapter 1

Festus took one look at his friend and boss Marshal Matthew Dillon and knew that something was wrong, Matt's face was ashen; he groaned and started to get up from his cot only to sit back down. His vision clouded over the only time that had happened Matt recalled was up in Elkader when he'd tracked down Billy Poe for murder. Billy it turned out had been mistakenly accused and had helped him when three men, Canby, Wells and Dano, had sent the town drunk to lure him to an alley where they'd clubbed him to the ground and stabbed the drunk to death.

"Are you alright, Matthew?" Festus asked, Matt had never been one for hiding the truth from his closest friends but just how did you tell them that you couldn't see a damn thing.

"What's the time, Festus?" Matt asked.

"Four o'clock, still dark out; you ain't said if you be alright."

"I've got a bad headache; it's making my vision blurred. Can you get Doc here?"

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus left; he was really worried now he could sense the panic in Matt's voice and he'd never heard of a headache causing a man's vision to be blurred. Festus knocked at the door of Doc's office, Doc opened up, he took one look at the worry showing in Festus's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Festus?"

"It's Matthew, he done got me worried, says he's got one of them bad head pains and it's making his vision blurred," Doc got some headache powders, sleeping powders and his case, he followed Festus back to Matt's office.

"Festus, get me a glass of water and then you make up some coffee," Festus fetched the water and started in on the coffee. Doc poured the correct proportion of the powders into the water, he handed the glass to Matt. "Drink it, all of it, Matt; you've been overworking just lately," Matt complied with the instruction just wanting the pain to go away and that worried Doc, Matt was usually stubborn about taking any kind of medication. "Festus, help Matt get his boots off and then hide them. Matt, you're going to remain in that bed today, I'll come back tonight to see if you're any better," Festus did as he was told, worried at the lack of resistance. Matt lay down and Festus pulled the covers up fretting over Matt like a mother hen.

Miss Kitty came in wondering why Matt hadn't come for his morning coffee, Festus signalled her to stay quiet. Kitty looked at Matt he looked to be in pain even sleeping as he was. "Want a dab o' coffee, Miss Kitty?" Festus asked, Kitty nodded; Festus handed her a mug of coffee.

"Is Matt alright?"

"He woke with a bad head pain, his vision's blurred too. Doc's give him powders for his head and to help him sleep, said he'll come tonight to check on him," Kitty finished her coffee and said she'd come in the evening to see him.

Newly entered a short while later; "I just saw Miss Kitty going up to see Doc, she said that Matt was ill, I can put the deputy's badge on to help out if you want," Burke came in with a telegraph.

"Telegraph for the Marshal."

"Burke, will you keep your voice down, he's sleeping and I don't want you a waking him up; just put it on the desk, Matthew will get to it directly," Burke looked at Matt lying there facing the door, his face pale against the sheet.

"Matt doesn't look too good."

"He's okay, just over tired after this last week tracking that killer, then taking him up to Kansas City and the roundup on top o' that," Burke nodded remembering the rowdiness of the drovers especially the one who'd struck one of Miss Kitty's girls, Matt had hit him so hard that he fell through the doors and told him to get out of Dodge.

* * *

><p>Kitty was sitting with Doc in the Long Branch both supping beers. "Doc, what's wrong, you look worried, is it Matt?" Doc rubbed his upper lip a sure sign that he was worried.<p>

"Do you remember Billy Poe?"

"Yes, I remember Matt was really subdued when he brought Billy back."

"Matt came to see me that night. The three men he brought in with Billy they attacked him, one of them clubbed him over the head, when he regained consciousness he had blurred vision it cleared when one of the three roped him and pulled him off his feet and he banged his head."

"You're worried that Matt's suffering the same thing," Doc nodded. "Oh, Curly, we'll cross that bridge when we have to," Doc nodded but he knew that Matt would hate being totally dependent on others no matter how close a friend they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kansas City Five Days Earlier**

Matt had come out of the marshal's office and was just mounting Buck as Billy Poe came out of the hotel opposite the marshal's office. Billy smiled, he had some business to finish up, he watched Matt ride off then went across to the marshal's office. "Marshal Walters, I'm Billy Poe I got word that you wanted to see me? I got in last night, was told that you weren't available."

"Were you in town last week, Jed Rodgers claims you can testify as to his claim of self-defence when he shot Will Burns, is that so?"

"I can both men had been drinking heavily, Jed Rodgers accidentally knocked into Will Burns; Will drew on Jed and Jed shot him."

"Good, the trial's this afternoon; would you be willing to say all that in court?"

"Sure, wouldn't want to see anyone hang for defending himself," later that day Billy stood up in court and gave his evidence clearly to Judge Blindt.

"In view of Mr Poe's statement, I find the accused Jed Rodgers not guilty on the single count of deliberate murder and rule that he acted in self-defence. Mr Rodgers you're free to go," Billy left the court with Marshal Walters having shook hands with Jed Rodgers.

"Where'll you be going now, Mr Poe?"

"To see an old friend in Dodge City, haven't seen him for six years."

"Kind of a coincidence but Matt Dillon, the marshal of Dodge was just here this morning."

"Yeah, I saw him ride out of here this morning; I'd have ridden after him only you wanted to see me."

"You mean he's your old friend?"

"Yeah, he helped me out when I really needed it," Billy explained about his being accused of murder mistakenly and how Matt had tracked him to Elkader and then searched high and low until he found the man who'd really done it. "I won some money at poker last night told them I'd give them a chance to win it back tonight," Billy headed for the saloon, he bought a drink, the men waved him over and he sat in and won more money. "Sorry fellas, just seems I can't lose at the moment, and I won't be able to see you tomorrow, I'm leaving town to go see an old friend, in Dodge City," Billy rose shaking hands with them, he left to go to the hotel for the night.

Billy was glad he hadn't checked out of the hotel that morning it would give him some time to think what to say to Matt when they met up again. He remembered that he'd never been overly fond of lawmen before he met Matt but he'd been a young fool back then it had taken being accused of a murder he didn't commit to make him understand that lawmen were not all the same and that they all had a job to do. "Mr Poe," the clerk greeted him and handed him his key.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for Dodge City."

"Will you be looking for work there?"

"Possibly but it's more that I'll be seeing a man I consider a friend Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Are you a lawman too?" the clerk asked slightly awed that Billy knew Marshal Dillon.

"Nope, wouldn't mind learning how though and my pa always said that if you're going to learn something learn from the best and Matt Dillon is one of the best. Goodnight," Billy went up to his room thinking that being called Deputy Marshal Poe would have a nice ring to it, and knew that he didn't want to be drifter anymore he wanted to settle down and that Dodge City would be a great place to do that.

The first thing Billy did after checking out of the hotel the next morning was to go buy supplies for the journey and then to have breakfast. After breakfast he went to the local bank and arranged for the rest of his money to be transferred to Bodkin's Bank in Dodge City, only keeping only a few coins of the three thousand dollars as that amount would be too tempting for thieves. When he had done all of that he went to the stable and rode out towards Dodge.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus stayed in the office keeping a weather eye on Matt as he slept, Matt woke at noon. "You any better, Matthew?"

"No, the headache's still there and my vision is still blurred."

"Doc left some more of those powders with written instructions; Newly said he'd help out if you want."

"Yes, tell Newly I'll make it up to him somehow."

"Miss Kitty came in this morning, said she'd come back this evening," Matt managed a smile, he always looked forward to having time with Kitty. Festus looked at Matt and could tell that despite his smile he was worried.

"I don't mind telling you that I'm worried; what if I don't get my sight back to normal. I know Kitty would look after me, but I don't want her to feel hemmed in by this."

"Ah, shucks Matthew, you know Miss Kitty wouldn't feel no such a thang she loves you too much fer that," Matt winced as his head really began to pound again. "I'd better get Newly over here," Festus fetched Newly, who instantly got a glass of water and followed the instructions to mix some of the powders in the water, he handed the glass to Matt, who drank it down in one.

"Don't worry, Matt, me and Festus will keep watch on the town," Matt lay back and was soon asleep again. "I don't mind saying this, Festus, but I'm worried about him, can you imagine it if he doesn't get full vision again all those outlaws he put in prison will come out of the woodwork trying to get him."

"Yeah, well we'll just have to make sure they don't git him if that happens. Anyhow, I'm sure ol' Doc will think of something," later in the evening Doc and Kitty came in the office, Matt had just woken up the grimace of pain told Doc Matt was still suffering, Doc sat on the edge of Matt's Cot.

"How are you feeling Matt, I can see you're still in some pain but has your vision improved any?"

"No, Doc, it's just the same as this morning," Kitty went to sit on his other side she took his hand in hers. "Doc what am I going to do now?"

"You're going to sleep on it tonight, if you're the same tomorrow we'll think of something else even if that means me sending for a specialist. Festus I want you to take Matt to Ma Smalley's I don't want you disturbed by any prisoners."

"Yeah, could be tricky if they see that I'm not up to full strength," Festus helped Matt with his boots, then he and Matt left Kitty left with them, she linked her arm through his, he smiled; he knew that this way it would look like he was just walking with Kitty and loved her all the more for that. "Kitty, when we get to the boarding house would you explain to Ma Smalley about all this I don't think I could not just yet."

"Of course, I'll tell her while Festus helps you get to bed and I'll bring you some coffee and something to eat you must be hungry," he'd been too worried about his vision to think about food and now that Kitty mentioned it he did have a kind of empty feeling. Ma Smalley watched as Festus guided the big marshal to his room, she wondered about that why Marshal Dillon would need Festus's help. "Ma, Matt's not well, he's been suffering from severe a headache all day and his sight has been affected by it. Doc has given him some medication for it. Matt needs quiet rest for now," Kitty gave her the powders with the instructions. "Before we give him that do you think we could give him some coffee and something to eat he hasn't eaten all day."

"Of course, I've got some broth ready and some heels of bread," Kitty and Ma took in the coffee and broth with a glass and a jug of water. Ma was motherly towards him and saw who pale he looked. She helped him sit up and Kitty placed the tray on his lap, he she handed him a heel of bread watching as he held the bowl and dipped the bread into the broth as soon as he'd finished they removed the tray and gave him a cup of coffee, he drank it down. Ma mixed the powders into glass and poured water into the glass giving it a good stir she handed it to Matt he drank it and lay back falling into a deep sleep immediately. Festus returned to the marshal's office to help Newly, while Kitty and Ma Smalley took turns watching over Matt; Doc came in the morning one glance was all it took for Doc to know that there was no change he started to write.

"Kitty, I wish you'd take this to Barney ask him to send it to Dr Julian J. Chisolm at The Maryland School of Medicine in Baltimore. Dr Julian J. Chisolm is the is the best eye doctor I know of as well as being the professor of all things to do with the eye. I've asked him to come examine Matt, bribed him with a spot of fishing thrown in," Kitty smiled she took the message and left quietly. Doc sat on the side of the bed; "Matt, I promise we're going to leave no stone unturned to find out what's going on."

"I know Doc, I just feel so helpless like this," Matt grimaced.

"Ma's cooking you up some breakfast; you don't need any more sleep, just sit quiet. These headache powders are slightly stronger," Doc handed Matt the glass he drained it, then Doc helped him dress and guided him through to the dining room and after he'd eaten, both Doc and Ma took him to the family room. "Well, I've got patients to see," Doc left some more powders with Ma and left.

"Now, Marshal, you just let me know if you need anything, do you hear?"

"Yeah, Ma, I hear and thanks," Matt sat quietly thinking that he'd rather have a bullet wound than not be able to see, especially as apart from fishing and his job, he had long wanted to study law which accounted for the books which he read while at the office on quiet nights. He listened to Ma as she went about her housekeeping and then Kitty came to sit with him and Ma brought in coffee and sandwiches. Ma wondered to herself why Matt and Kitty just didn't get married though she'd never broach the subject as she didn't consider it polite do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maryland School of Medicine**

Dr Julian Chisolm was sat at his desk when a servant of the school brought Doc Adams's telegraph; he read it through remembering how fondly Doc had spoken of his friend Matt Dillon. He knew enough to know that a blind marshal would have no chance against his enemies no matter how temporary the blindness might be. He started to write a reply to the telegraph, telling Doc he'd be there on the following Monday, he was intending to go up to the Gunpowder River to fish that week but the fact that the marshal had had the same thing happen due to an injury, he wondered if a slight injury could have caused a relapse or could it be something more serious he decided to take his friend James Arthurs who was at this moment studying diseases of the brain with him he handed the reply to the servant. "Send this to Doctor Adams in Dodge City," the servant left, Doctor Chisolm rose and went to see Doctor Arthurs.

"James, I have to go to Dodge City an emergency," he explained about the situation with Matt Dillon. "It could be the previous injury recurring but then …"

"You're thinking it could be something else," Doctor Chisolm nodded, "it's a pity about the fishing trip."

"We could still go fishing if you come with me; Galen said the fishing's pretty good down there, plus I'd like to have your opinion," Doctor Arthurs nodded.

"I must admit, Julian, the case does sound intriguing, we'll tell the Dean, go by train tomorrow."

The next morning they were at the Baltimore station to get the train south to Dodge City via St Louis, they had their valises and a case of medical books on brain diseases and eye diseases. They read through the paragraphs that dealt with diseases that could cause blurred vision. "We can certainly discount migraine as being the cause Galen would know the cures for that," Dr Arthurs said, Dr Chisolm nodded.

Monday morning and Doc was waiting at the station as the seven fifteen train from St Louis pulled in, he watched as Dr Chisolm and Dr Arthurs alighted from the train. "Julian, James, I'll get you settled at the Dodge House," Howard Uzzell gave them the keys to rooms twelve and eleven and had them sign in they dropped their bags off. All Howard knew was that they were friends of Doc and that they were to visit to do some fishing although he had a suspicion that there was more to it than that when they left with Doc carrying their medical bags. Doc led them to Ma Smalley's; she made coffee for them and Matt. "Matt, the specialists I sent for are here, Doctor Chisolm and Doctor Arthurs."

"Good, thanks for coming; I reckon you can guess how much I want to be able to see again."

"Of course, Marshal, just stay looking ahead and tell me what you can see if anything."

"Not a whole lot, it's like a thick fog covering my eyes, I can see a faint light nothing more than that."

"Galen told us that you had suffered something like this before," Doctor Arthurs said; Matt nodded and explained all the circumstances that had caused him to be temporarily blinded. "Did you take a similar knock to your head recently?"

"A prisoner I escorted to Kansas City I had to tame him a little but it was only fists."

"No loss of consciousness?" Matt shook his head wincing slightly at the pain of the headache he still felt started pounding again. Doctor Arthurs mixed the headache powders and handed the glass to him, Matt drank it down. "We've got some medical books at the Dodge House; we'll come back this afternoon. Meanwhile you get plenty of rest," Matt muttered something about his having rested enough.

"Matt, I'll get Kitty to come sit with you," Doc said, Matt grinned and nodded. Doctor Chisolm and Doctor Arthurs left with Doc, they returned to the Dodge House.

"Galen, I think we now know what's wrong. Has Matt ever suffered from migraine headaches?" Doctor Chisolm asked.

"When he's had the ague, he's had headaches severe enough to be migraines, but they've never affected his vision. I discounted migraines for that very reason."

"A professor in Britain recently linked severe migraines with loss of vision; it's rare so if we get him past the headache he may not have a recurrence of the loss of vision."

"It's the loss of vision that was worrying me," Doc said, "I wish there was a stronger medication I could use."

"This is aspirin, acetylsalicylic acid; it's a new way of taking the extract of powdered willow bark," Doctor Chisolm produced a small bottle of small white tablets. "It works best when taken every four hours two tablets each time; unfortunately, I've no way of knowing how soon his sight will return," Doctor Chisolm went on to describe some of the other ailments that aspirin could be used for.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy Poe stopped as he passed Boot Hill remembering that three of those graves held the bodies of Canby, Wells and Dano, who had been convicted of attempting to murder Matt and the murder of Davy, Elkader's town drunk. To this day he couldn't understand why they had felt the need to attack Matt when Matt wasn't hunting them for a crime, Matt had come for Billy as soon as he discovered Billy was innocent he'd freed Billy and arrested Walker who was now serving life in Leavenworth.

He kicked his horse forward fifteen minutes later he was riding up in front of the marshal's office; he dismounted and tethered his horse before entering the office, Newly looked up as Billy came in. "Can I help you?" Newly asked.

"Is Marshal Dillon around?" Billy asked, Newly wasn't sure what he should tell the man in front of him.

"Are you a friend of Marshal Dillon?"

"I'd like to think so, sometime back Matt saved my life," Billy explained how he'd met Matt, Doc came in the office with Doctor Chisolm and Doctor Arthurs.

"Well, now, its young Billy Poe, isn't it?" Doc said.

"Howdy, Doc; is Matt around?"

"Well, Billy, Matt's not well. He's suffering from a headache so severe he's got blurred vision."

"Just like when I met him in Elkader?" Doc nodded.

"Yes, my friends here are doctors from Baltimore; Doctor Chisolm treats diseases of the eye and Doctor Arthurs treats diseases of the brain. You see Matt's got a specific type of headache a migraine; Julian could you explain what migraines are."

"Sure, the type of migraine Marshal Dillon has affects the eyes. We've brought some new medicine with us that will ease the pain but how long it will be before he regains his sight we don't know."

"That time in Elkader he got his sight back after …"

"Yes, he told me what happened. Billy until he regains his sight would you keep him company?"

"Sure, he must be as frustrated as hell," Doc nodded Billy had grown into a very astute young man. "I didn't see Quint when I rode up," Doc led Billy to Ma Smalley's.

"No, Quint moved to California, last time wrote he told us he'd made a big strike, said that one day he'd come back apparently he thinks California's too quiet," Billy laughed; they entered the boarding house Matt was sitting on the settee which didn't really look like it should be able to support his weight. "Matt, brought you a visitor and Doctor Chisolm's got some new pills for your headache," Matt knew the visitor wasn't Kitty because he couldn't smell her perfume.

"Howdy, Matt, Doc told me what happened," Billy said.

"Billy is that you?"

"Yeah, saw you in Kansas City five days ago," Billy explained about his standing witness to shooting and his winning a sizable chunk of money.

"You take a seat young man," Ma Smalley said, "I'll just go make some coffee," Doctor Chisolm produced the pills handing two of them to Matt with a glass of water.

"Now you take those pills with the water and we'll see if they get rid of the headache," Matt popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water. "I'll come back later to see if you're any better."

"Thanks, Doctor Chisolm," Doc and his friends left Matt and Billy to their own devices after telling Billy to give Matt another two pills in four hours time. "What have you been doing since leaving Dodge?"

"I drifted for a while, did two years as a deputy sheriff down in the Panhandle, only quit because I didn't get on with the new sheriff."

"What was wrong between you?"

"I never really trusted him, turned out I was right. Met up with ranch hand who had been working nearby told me the sheriff had been taking backhanders they replaced him with a marshal by the name of Frank Reardon."

"Well I'll be, Frank's a friend of mine; he used to be deputy marshal in Hays City. What about the sheriff you worked for?"

"Bill Wylie, he trained under a sheriff called Mark Handlin," Billy smiled at the grin that spread over Matt's face. "Don't tell me you knew him too."

"Mark trained me too, I never met Bill Wylie he must've been after my time," Ma Smalley brought in some coffee and sandwiches. "Mark was murdered last year I tracked the men all the way into Mexico."

"Did you get them?"

"Yes," Matt explained how he'd been attending Mark Handlin's retirement party; how he'd killed one of them as they ran and wounded another then tracked the other three until he met up with Cole Deevers and brought him back to stand trial for Mark's murder. Billy took note of the time, he poured a glass of water and handed Matt two of the pills, and Matt took them and swallowed them down with the water. "Thanks, Billy; I'll have to thank Doctor Chisolm these pills have lessened the pain some."

"What about the vision?"

"Not yet, but maybe that'll clear up some too," the hopeful optimism in Matt's voice cheered both Ma Smalley and Billy.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus watched as three men rode into town it was fairly obvious that they were gunmen. "Where's Dillon?" the middle one of the trio asked none too politely, "get him out here now."

"He ain't here and I'm not going to tell you where he is, neither," Festus said he knew why they'd come somehow someone must have found out about Matthew being blind temporarily. A buckboard drew up outside Mr Jonas's store, Festus smiled and went over to greet its occupants. "Howdy, Mr Talley. Ellie I swear you get prettier every time I see you."

"Festus, you flatter me too much. Who are they, Festus?" Ellie asked.

"Near as I can figure is that they're gunmen and they're after Matthew. Onliest thang is that I ain't telling 'em where he is. Come on in the office have a dab o' coffee," the Talleys' alighted from the buckboard and followed Festus in to the office.

"Well, hello, Newly," Ellie said.

"Mr and Mrs Talley. Hows that beautiful daughter of yours?" Newly asked.

"She's fine doing well at her studies at the University of Maryland," William said, Festus poured them all coffee. "Festus, why don't you tell us what this is all about?" William had a deep suspicion that something was very wrong. "Those men are here for a reason, aren't they?"

"A few days ago Matt woke with a really bad headache," Newly said, "one that has caused him to go blind."

"Blind! Damn and those men are here to kill him?"

"Doc's done all he can for him, he didn't know if there were something causing the headache," Newly said then went on, "so he sent for two friends from the Maryland School of Medicine. Doctor Chisolm who specialise in treating the eye and Doctor Arthurs who specialises in treating the brain. They told Doc about a British doctor who discovered that certain types of migraine can cause temporary blindness. They brought with them a new form of pain killer, they're trying that now."

"Newly, give me a badge," William said, "those men are not the kind to just go away," there was a ruckus on the street, the men were haranguing the townsfolks. Newly handed William a badge and he went out. "You gentlemen want something?"

"Matt Dillon, you get him out here."

"I'm not going to do that, he isn't here, and you three are leaving Dodge now and don't come back."

"You can't do that, we ain't broken the law!"

"You have broken the law, disturbing the peace and harassing these good people. If you need supplies you've got the time it takes to get them from Mr Jonas's store to get out of Dodge," the men started to pull their guns but William's bullets mowed them down like wheat in a cornfield. Some of the townsfolk said he should've just winged them. "Maybe," William said, "but they'd have come back and laid in wait for Matt, and maybe shot him in the back. This way they won't get another chance," he turned and walked into the office.

"Onliest other man I know of who could've done what you did is the Widowmaker, Scott Coltrane and he's lying in Boot Hill with Matt's bullet in him," just then another report of a gunshot sounded. "Ma Smalley's Boarding House Matt's there," they ran to the boarding house. Ma was standing horrified looking at the body lying on her carpet, Billy was standing with Matt behind him his gun smoking.

"Oh, my, Festus," Ma said, "that man just burst in he was trying to kill Matt," Matt squeezed his eyes shut as the concussion of the gunshot reverberated through his head. Matt opened his eyes blinking as the fog in front of his eyes lifted as his vision cleared up.

"Matt," William said, "if I were you I'd make that boy a deputy he's obviously no slouch with a gun," Matt looked down at the body as Doc examined him.

"He's still alive, Matt, get him to my office," Doc said.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"James Coltrane, you killed my brother Scott."

"No, I didn't, we only made it look like I killed him so he could retire. Just buried a coffin full of stones, so no one would think of looking for him."

"Why would you have done that?"

"Because he's a good man and a friend. When Doc's fixed you up I'll take you to see him, his wife and your nephew David," Festus and Newly helped the young man up and over to Doc's office. "William, Ellie, sure is good to see you; thank God you came into town today."

"You are a lucky man, Matt," William said; "you've got you're sight back now, thank God, I haven't got so many friends that I can afford to lose any," Matt laughed.

"Come on we'll go over to the Long Branch, I want to surprise Kitty anyway," Matt said, Matt knew that Ma wouldn't enter a saloon if her life depended on it. "Thanks for taking care of me, Ma."

"Now you think nothing more of it, Marshal," Ma said thanking the lord that Matt was back to normal and thinking that if she'd had a son she'd want him to be just like Matt.

**Prologue**

A month later, James Coltrane and Matt rode into the yard of a small farm. "Your brother goes by the name Tyler now. Hello the house," Scott came out.

"Matt, what are you doing here? Light down a spell, and have some coffee," Matt and James dismounted.

"Scott, I brought your brother James with me," Scott looked closely at James.

"Well, I'll be I haven't seen you since you were nine years old. How on earth did you meet him, Matt?"

"He tried to kill me for killing you."

"Thank God you only wounded him," Scott horrified at the thought that he could have lost his brother.

"Matt, didn't shoot me one of his deputies did," James said they entered the house.

"Matt how come you didn't handle that by yourself you normally do?"

"At the time I was recovering from a migraine that caused me to go blind temporarily. Three men came to the office the same day that James came to kill me, they're buried on Boot Hill thanks to William Talley," they entered the house.

"Matt, hello," Teresa said as they came in, "I'll get some coffee and some lunch for you," Matt smiled he looked forward to his visits with Scott and Teresa it was a rare moment of peace the only other moments of such peace was when he and Kitty shared some quiet time in her room at the Long Branch or riding out on the Prairie just the two of them. Scott introduced James to Teresa who beamed a welcoming smile. After the meal, Matt was claimed by three year old David who sat on his left knee bouncing up and down pretending that he was riding a horse.

"You should marry Kitty, Matt, have kids."

"I will when I've got rid of this badge."

"So get rid of it, do what I did retire."

"I've got that all planned, I'm studying law with Judge Brooker. When I've passed the Bar exam I'll quit marshalling and pass the badge on to one of my deputies Newly is probably the best man for the job," Scott nodded from the talks he'd had with Matt over the last three years he knew just how fond Matt was of all his deputies and the plan for his retirement was a good one, he'd still be involved with the law but just a bit differently maybe he'd become a Judge himself one day. After the coffee was drunk, Matt had to go; Scott thanked Matt for bringing James, Matt mounted Buck, waved and left.


End file.
